Obey Me
by MyInnerWorld
Summary: Miku has been teasing Kouta all day long. What will happen when she finally loses all control? Side story of Falling to pieces, Picking up the Broken peices & Putting us back together. Please read them. All mine. All my work. Comment please!


**(Kouta POV)**

Miku has been teasing me all day. When we woke up this morning, she 'accidently' grinded her ass into me then innocently whimpered sorry and slide out of bed before I got my hands on her. This afternoon we were laying on the couch, and she opened her legs, revealing that she had nothing on underneath her skirt. Her perfect pink lips, moist and waiting to be devoured. Fuck..

I'm known in the family as the perv but I'm constantly being taunted and teased by this women. like she wants it. She wants me to blow up and lose all control. She wants me to dominate her. And I know she does. Under that sweet and adorable front she puts on, I know that naughty sex kitten inside.

All day I've been pretty quiet and layed back, which I knew threw her off. I'm usually talkative and ready to have sex all the time. But today I kept my hands to myself and observed her, taking notes on how she teased me, making sure I told her why I was punishing her later, smirking at her when she teased me. She kept stealing glances at me, making sure I was watching her. How could I not? A ticking time boom was going on in my head. Miku sat up and started walking towards the bathroom, pulling off her shirt and smiling innocently at me.

"Baby, I'm gonna go take a shower.." She whispered and stood in front of me, bending down and tugged down her skirt, "Opps.. I don't have any undies on.." She whimpered, gently rubbing her pussy then looking back at me. That's when I snapped. Bolting up from the couch in vampire speed, I grabbed her arms, dragging her over to the wall and slammed her against it. I'm done waiting. I needed to fuck the hell out of her. She needed to be punished. She gasped and arched her back, poking up her tits and licked her lips, staring into my eyes intensely.

"What did I do baby..?" She purred softly. I growled, lifting her up higher on the wall, licking at her swollen clit. She cried out my name, wrapping her legs around my neck. My baby tasted so good. I could eat her out for the rest of my life. I flattened my tongue against her clit, flicking my tongue rapidly against it, looking up at her. I watched her start to fall apart in front of me. Thrashing her hips about, tilting her neck. Parting her beautiful lips to gasp my name, or to suck in breath. Small tears forming in her eyes from the deep need to cum. But she won't come now. And she knows it.

I thought back to when we first had sex. We took it slower then. But I'll always remember her reaction to my fast moving vampire tongue against her tight soaked pussy. Her eyes popped open and screamed, squirting all over my face. I teased her for years about it, and she would always blush and tell me to shut up. Coming back from my thoughts I pulled back and stared up at her. She was breathing heavily, her tits looking sweaty and amazing. God I wanted to play with them..

"Please.. Please.. I w-wanna c-cum.." She stuttered, trying to catch her breath, her hips were lazily trying to lift up to my face, trying to get the contact that it needed.

"Oh no no darling.. you were being naughty all day.." I growled, licking and sucking at her thighs. She squealed softly, which made me smirk. "You gonna learn to be a good girl.. your gonna obey me." I hissed biting down on her thigh, marking my territory, sinking my fangs into her. She through her head back, moaning loudly. That almost made her cum, and I can't have that.. just when I was about to lower her down someone decided to join the party..

"Miku? Kout-" Izumi stopped in her tracks at she entered the door, seeing her sister pinned against the wall, and me between her legs.I grinned at her and then kissed Miku's thigh, dropping her onto her feet.

"Hey Izumi." I smirked and back away, waving at them. "I'm gonna go have a drink with Zero.. see you guys later.." I said before I sped off out the door.

"I'm so sorry Miku.." Izumi whimpered, closing the door and bit her lip, watching her sister growl in sexual frustration. Miku hissed and started angrily picking up her clothes from the floor.

"I'll be right back. I have to finish myself off.".


End file.
